


Mama Newt

by orphan_account



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I can't write summarys so just give it a chance?Newtmas One-Shot including Mama Newt





	Mama Newt

Some of the gladers had been as young as ten when they were transported up through the box.

Someone had to act as the mother of the glade and that person had always been Newt.

Newt had always drawn the line when kids wanted him to tuck them in at night until a certain newcomer...

Ever since the greenie had first come up in the box,Newt could not get him out of his head.

When he went missing Newt had Thomas's face stuck in his head so he went into the woods to clear his head.

Stumbling upon what was stuck in his mind was not the plan.

Seeing the greenbeans innocent and relaxed sleeping face made Newts heart melt.

The blonde looked down at the red and white checkered blanket he had brought and had a sudden idea.

Laying the blanket down on top of the sleeping boy gave newt an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

Newt leaned down and gave Thomas a soft kiss on the lips.

Thomas woke up with a blanket over him that hadn't been there before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,Sorry it's so short more coming soon,comment down below


End file.
